fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Sobekulos
|-| Ailuromancy's Creation= |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy}}Sobekulos is a large and aggressive Leviathan introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are only encountered in G-Rank. Physiology Sobekulos is a crocodilian-esque Leviathan. Its sides and belly are covered in smooth scales of a grey color, and its back is protected by chalky black osteoderms with blue spines. Its eyes are lime green, and seem to glow when it is underwater. Sobekulos walks like a Leviathan, but it swims in a much more fluid and sturdy fashion than the slender Lagiacrus and other members of its Leviathan kin; its muscular tail undulates from side to side to drive the monster through the water, while the limbs are often held close to its body to reduce drag. Sobekulos sometimes disguises itself as a log while in the water, and can be distinguished from actual logs when it occasionally lets out a small puff of mist from its nostrils. Behavior Sobekulos is extremely aggressive towards most monsters and hunters, even its own kind. Cannibalism is not uncommon in Sobekulos habits. While it is a bit slow and clumsy on the land, and its supply of food is mostly land-based, Sobekulos is a perfect example of an ambush predator. It has been known to wait for hours until the right moment to strike, and larger specimens can easily take down something as large as a Nargacuga. Interactions Like all monsters, Sobekulos has a wide margin of things it can interact within its ecosystem, such as parts of the land, both natural and foreign objects, and most notably, other monsters. These can prove beneficial, neutral, or detrimental, depending on the circumstances. With Wingdrakes The Sobekulos lies flat on its stomach and opens its great maw. As it shuts its eyes for a brief nap, nearby Wingdrakes will land around and even onto the Leviathan, picking scraps out of its many teeth. After a moment or two, the Sobekulos' eyes open suddenly, and the gathering of Wingdrakes quickly fly away to avoid becoming a meal. With Raptorial Bird Wyverns Rather than engaging in a turf war with these Bird Wyverns, the Sobekulos will instead close its jaws on the torso of the monster and carry it around during combat. This will even sometimes downright kill the Bird Wyvern in the process depending on how low its health is when picked up. If this happens the Sobekulos simply swallows them whole. (Includes Great Jaggi, Great Wroggi, Great Maccao, Velocidrome, Gendrome, and Iodrome) Turf Wars Sobekulos vs. Yen-Tequu (Win) The Yen-Tequu squawks at the Sobekulos, which rushes towards the Bird Wyvern with open jaws. The Yen-Tequu swiftly dodges the attack by leaping over the Leviathan's head, landing onto its armored back, and hopping back down. The Sobekulos tries again, only for the Yen-Tequu to dodge just as it had before by jumping onto the back and hopping down, but this time it is caught off guard when the Sobekulos slaps its tail into the Yen-Tequu's ankles, causing it to fall over and howl in pain. The Sobekulos grabs the Bird Wyvern's feathery tail in its jaws and rolls around, flailing the poor Bird Wyvern around like a ragdoll until the Sobekulos finally throws it aside, bellowing in frustration. (Deals massive damage to Yen-Tequu and breaks its tail.) Sobekulos vs. Congalala/Emerald Congalala (Win) The Congalala lets out a bellow as it rears onto its hind legs and spreads its arms. This means nothing to the giant Leviathan, however, which manages to bite the Congalala's left arm, bringing it to the ground. The primate frantically shakes about to free itself, and the Sobekulos lets go just enough for the Congalala to get its arm out of the attacker's jaws, turning around to flee. The Sobekulos goes in for another bite, this time grabbing the Congalala by the rear from behind, raising it off the ground but letting go when, much to its misfortune, the Congalala rips a massive fart. The Sobekulos snarls at this and lets go, losing interest immediately. (Deals high damage to Congalala and Sobekulos' pride and breaks its left claws.) Sobekulos vs. Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth (Win) The two Leviathans exchange snarls, before they both charge for one another. The Ludroth at first appears to gain the upper hand, holding Sobekulos against the ground with its weight. However, this proves futile. The Sobekulos snaps its jaws shut upon the Ludroth's waist and slowly lifts it off the ground, managing to get on its hind legs before slamming it down on its back, biting onto the spongy mane and thrashing violently until it rips a hunk of the mane completely off. The Ludroth recoils in agony, fleeing the fight after getting back on its feet. (Deals massive damage to Royal Ludroth/Purple Ludroth and breaks its mane. Deals minor damage to Sobekulos.) Sobekulos vs. Gobul (Win) The Gobul inflates itself and displays its venomous barbs in hopes of intimidating the Sobekulos. The two Leviathans stare at each other, before the Gobul loses its patience and slowly closes in towards the other monster. The Sobekulos remains motionless until the Gobul comes close enough, which is when it makes its move; the Sobekulos bites onto the lantern, which glows even within the Sobekulos' mouth as the Gobul tries to roll over the attacker. The Sobekulos retaliates via rolling the Gobul onto its back with a thrash of its head, letting go of the lantern and instead sinking its teeth into the tail and going into a death roll. Eventually, this results in the Gobul's tail coming off after a few moments of struggling, which the Sobekulos drops onto the ground before it departs. (Deals massive damage to Gobul, breaks its lantern, and severs its tail. Deals minor damage to Sobekulos.) Sobekulos vs. Vengeful Gobul (Tie) The Vengeful Gobul and Sobekulos engage in a stare-down for a few seconds, before the Vengeful Gobul loses patience and aggressively charges forward to slake its thirst for blood. The Sobekulos remains still until the giant Gobul gets close, and then strikes with its jaws in an instant, catching the Vengeful Gobul by the lantern. It lets go when the Gobul struggles and tries to go for the tail, only for the enraged leviathan to smack it under the chin. Immediately, the Sobekulos is paralyzed and floats onto its side, and the Vengeful Gobul grabs its tail in its jaws, drags it down, and smashes the whole monster into the seabed. (Deals high damage to Sobekulos and Vengeful Gobul. Breaks Sobekulos' back plates and Vengeful Gobul's lantern. Sobekulos is briefly paralyzed.) Cutscenes Hunt Intro The Baron of the Bayou: Area 4 of Flooded Forest: Fast Food The hunter enters Area 4 of the Flooded Forest, which is occupied by an Iodrome. The poisonous monster barks and hisses at him/her, preparing to make an attack, but the would-be encounter is cut short when a formidable bellow sounds off, causing the Iodrome to attempt to flee the area. Before it can even run more than ten feet, the jaws of a Sobekulos snap shut around the Iodrome, easily snapping its spine in two. The hunter quickly takes cover behind a rock, taking a look from behind at this monster. The Sobekulos swallows the Iodrome whole and sinks back into the water, swimming to another area. Ecology Diet The Sobekulos is an apex predator of the majority of wet, tropical habitats that it dwells in, their only common threat being a larger Sobekulos. While the Deviljho has been known to eat these Leviathans on rare occasions, it is usually the other way around, with drinking Deviljho being caught unaware and off guard by the titanic Sobekulos, and due to their high amounts of muscle, the Deviljho often drowns before it gets the chance to bleed to death. Other prey items include the Mizutsune (which according to village folklore, are snapped in two in a single bite), Gobul (which was recently revealed to the Guild after preforming an autopsy on a slain Sobekulos), and even other Sobekulos (which is more common than one would expect.) Even the swift Nargacuga has had the misfortune of falling victim to the relentless jaws of the Sobekulos, with fully grown adults being dragged into the river depths without much effort on the Leviathan's part. While many would assume from their choice of prey alone that these Leviathans eat constantly, the metabolism of a Sobekulos is remarkably slow. A Sobekulos that has eaten roughly 75% of its body weight, for example, can survive for several months without food, as the Sobekulos, when it isn't hunting or defending its territory, spends most of its day with activities that require very little energy, such as sleeping, basking, or simply swimming around its territory. Ecological Niche As mentioned before, monsters not found on the menu of a Sobekulos are few and far between, leading some to believe that these Leviathans mean death alone to those who call the marshes and swamps of the world their home. While it is true that overpopulation is nearly impossible with the presence of even a small population of Sobekulos, it is also true that many a lake, river, and swamp could not support its aquatic life as successfully in the Leviathan's absense. The hide and osteoderms of a single Sobekulos alone may provide shelter for much smaller lifeforms, both flora and fauna, including freshwater plankton, algae, Hopguppy fry, tadpoles, and small crustaceans. In addition, the aforementioned passengers of the Sobekulos also supply larger organisms, like fish, frogs, birds, and even certain Piscine Wyverns with a quick meal, with the added bonus of leaving nutrient-rich detritus, allowing new aquatic plantlife to grow in the mud and soil below. Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Class: Reptilia * Order: Crocodilia * Family: Crocodylidae * Genus: Thanatosuchus * Species: Thanatosuchus tyrannus Tracks Like all monsters, Sobekulos leaves behind tracks that hunters may use in order to locate it. These can also give research points. Such tracks include "Sobekulos Footprint", "Rough Tail Skid", "Blunted Tooth", and "Mud-Caked Scale". Attacks Land Attacks Triple Snap: The beast snaps its jaws at the hunter three times. (Inflicts Bleeding) Charge: The Sobekulos growls before it rushes forwards at a target. It can turn around and repeat this attack up to three times, and will fall over if low on Stamina. Lunge Bite: The Sobekulos growls lowly, steps back a bit, and leaps at the enemy with open jaws, slamming them shut when it lands. Similar to Tetsucabra's leaping attack. (Inflicts Bleeding) Tail Slap: The Sobekulos whacks any hunter behind it with its tail, throwing them in front of the monster for another attack while they're recovering. Tail Thrash: The Sobekulos hisses, wildly swinging its tail to the left and right while it walks backwards, hitting anyone behind it. Body Slam: The crocodile rears on its hind legs and slams itself into the ground, knocking away anyone who gets hit. (Instant Stun) Roll: The Sobekulos snarls and rolls to the left or right, evading attacks and knocking anyone in its path away. Death Roll: The Sobekulos uses its Lunge Bite attack at a short range. It it hits someone, it will result in a pin attack. The monster holds the hunter victim in its jaws, attempting to tear them to pieces by rolling in place as it holds them by their lower half. (Inflicts Bleeding) Crushing Bite: Similar to the Death Roll, but the Sobekulos can continue to attack the other hunters while carrying the hunter in its maw. It will not do as much damage as the Death Roll. This is like the Savage Deviljho's pin attack. (Inflicts Bleeding) Sideways Stomp: Like Tetsucabra, the Sobekulos lifts its left or right limbs and slams them down, moving in that direction as well. It also knocks away anyone attacking its sides. Body Check: The Sobekulos reels back before knocking away any hunters using its massive body. Charge: The Sobekulos rushes towards a hunter at full speed Tigrex style, its jaws wide open. Slap: The Sobekulos swipes its foreclaws at the hunter. Water Attacks Ambush: This only works if the Sobekulos is in the water and its target is not. The Sobekulos glares from underwater at the target, before it lunges out of the water and slams its jaws at them. This also causes the Sobekulos to move onto land. (Inflicts Bleeding) Thrash: The Sobekulos shakes around wildly, knocking away any hunters swimming too close to it. Barrel Roll: The Sobekulos torpedoes at a hunter while barrel rolling. (Inflicts Waterblight, Instant Stun) GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!: The Sobekulos snarls and begins to quickly swim after a targeted hunter. If it catches them, it will grab them in its jaws, swim to the surface, and throw them in a random direction. This can be problematic, as it could possibly mean being thrown out of the water, or worse, an area. Chomping Charge: The Sobekulos snaps its jaws rapidly as it swims forwards. (Inflicts Bleeding) Triple Chomping Charge: The Sobekulos snaps its jaws as it torpedoes towards a hunter, only to turn around and do it again another two times. (Inflicts Bleeding) Slap: The Sobekulos swipes its foreclaws at a Hunter. Triple Snap: The beast snaps its jaws at the hunter three times. (Inflicts Bleeding) Body Check: The Sobekulos reels back before knocking away any hunters using its massive body. Tail Sweep: The Sobekulos rushes forward in the water, before using its weight to swing 180 degrees. Its muscular tail will slap anyone previously in front of it. Blood in the Water: The Sobekulos grabs a hunter in its jaws in the form of a pin attack. It then starts to viciously shake its head and death roll until interrupted. If it manages to complete this attack, it will throw them to the side. (Inflicts Bleeding) Combat Guide The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Equipment (WIP) Carves G-Rank Notes * Sobekulos swims much slower when the tail is severed, even more so when the front legs are wounded. * If Sobekulos kills a monster such as Velocidrome or Great Jaggi, it will simply swallow it whole rather than dropping it on the ground to eat it. If you want those materials as well as a way to stop the Sobekulos from healing, make sure to hunt them before it does. * Sobekulos is very aggressive and will pick fights with a wide variety of monsters, which can be a good way to weaken your target for slaying or capture. If you're trying to capture it, make sure that you lure the monster away from the Sobekulos before it becomes lunch, though! ** Sobekulos can easily break the parts of other monsters as well, so if you're seeking certain materials that can only be obtained by doing so, so use that to your benefit! * Firing your Capture Net at a Sobekulos while its mouth is closed temporarily keeps it from opening its mighty jaws and in turn using its devastating bite attacks. Make sure that it's tired first, though, or else you'll be taken in by a not-so-welcome grin, because if it's not exhausted, this will make it angry! Trivia * Sobekulos is based off of a nightmare that Ailuromancy had after watching Lake Placid as a small child. It is also based off of Gustave, a crocodile notorious for killing over 300 people and escaping death many times. * Sobekulos' name is partially made of the word "Sobek," who was an Egyptian god with the head of a crocodile. * All Sobekulos that are fought in standard quests are males over the age of sixty years. * There is a VERY small chance that you will get the Silenced Clock decoration for your home after hunting a Sobekulos. This is a nod to the notorious Tick Tock Croc from Peter Pan, which swallowed the severed hand of Captain Hook as well as, as its name implies, an alarm clock. The decoration itself is a crushed alarm clock with a stray Sobekulos tooth wedged into the top, implying that it was bitten during consumption. Credits * Cottonmouth255, for writing the amazing Turf War between Vengeful Gobul and Sobekulos as well as allowing me to put said Turf War on this page! * FrostSpino, for being a literal superhuman and creating the ENTIRE Taxonomy for Sobekulos in less than like three minutes after I asked for advice, with the result being so well I only made a single change to the scientific name for creating the Taxonomy for this page! |-| Monster Hunter New World Version= |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = -MC Goji the Wolf (using with permission) -Ailuromancy(Original Creator)}} '''Sobekulos '''is a Leviathan originally introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze by Ailuromancy, but makes a new appearance in Monster Hunter New World by MC Goji the Wolf. In Monster Hunter: New World, it is encountered in Veteran Rank. Physiology Sobekulos is a crocodilian-esque Leviathan. Its sides and belly are covered in smooth scales of a grey color, and its back is protected by chalky black osteoderms with blue spines. Its eyes are lime green, and seem to glow when it is underwater. Sobekulos walks like a Leviathan, but it swims in a much more fluid and sturdy fashion than the slender Lagiacrus and other members of its Leviathan kin; its muscular tail undulates from side to side to drive the monster through the water, while the limbs are often held close to its body to reduce drag. Sobekulos sometimes disguises itself as a log while in the water, and can be distinguished from actual logs when it occasionally lets out a small puff of mist from its nostrils. Ecological Information Placement in the Foodchain Sobekulos is an Apex Predator in the foodchain of the areas it finds itself in. It is an ambush predator that waits in the water for prey to come close before striking prey that are unlucky enough to stray into waters that makes up a Sobekulos' killing zone. Behavior Towards other Monsters Sobekulos is extremely aggressive towards most monsters and hunters, even its own kind. Cannibalism is not uncommon in Sobekulos habits. While it is a bit slow and clumsy on the land, and its supply of food is mostly land-based, Sobekulos is a perfect example of an ambush predator. It has been known to wait for hours until the right moment to strike, and larger specimens can easily take down something as large as a Nargacuga. Tracks TBA Specific Locale Interactions Special Behaviors Habitats In the Iyoa Region, Sobekulos can be found mainly in Nomura Woods and Wraithwood Marsh, but some specimens have been seen in the rivers found in Treshi Desert. In Game Information Breakable Parts *Tail x1 (Severed) *Front legs x2 (Broken once each) *Head x1 (Scarred) *Back x1 (broken) Carves and Materials Theme TBA Ecology TBA Notes *Its swimming attacks in watery areas are much slower when its Tail is severed, even more so when its front legs are broken. *Like Deviljho, it will use smaller/weaker large monsters that it does not get into turf wars with as bludgeons to attack hunters with. Trivia *The Sobekulos in the Iyoa Region are a seperate Species from the ones in the Old World, but are no less vicious. *There are reports of a potentially larger and more dangerous subspecies of Sobekulos in the Iyoa Region's Wraithwood Marsh, but this is not yet confirmed. Appearances Fan Games *Monster Hunter Farblaze by Ailuromancy (Original Appearance) *Monster Hunter: A New World (By MC Goji the Wolf) Fanfictions *Monster Hunter Adventure Series (Planned?) Credits *Ailuromancy: For original creation Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Ailuromancy